


Justifiable Reward

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Killing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Hey.” His voice was shaky, but he still managed a smile.Hannibal avoided the body, going straight for him. He slowly took the knife from him, closing it and dropping it into his pocket. Fingers gently grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at the bruise he could feel forming on his cheek. “What happened?”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Justifiable Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, back to the other things. I've been sick so I was like screw it, I'm writing some more of that because it makes me feel better. 
> 
> Also, the knife belongs to the dude bro who decided to get all stabby. He just didn't realize he was dealing with an even stabbier boy. Will took it from him because he's a legend and has been on the receiving of a knife more than once so his natural instinct is to not get stabbed.

Blood. It coated his hands, stuck his shirt to his chest, drops drying on his face, the smell and tang of it rushing up his nose and into his mouth. He looked down at the unmoving body at his feet, the crimson puddle spreading from beneath him slowly soaking into the dirt. “Will?” He looked up, his eyes sweeping over Hannibal. 

“Hey.” His voice was shaky, but he still managed a smile. 

Hannibal avoided the body, going straight for him. He slowly took the knife from him, closing it and dropping it into his pocket. Fingers gently grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at the bruise he could feel forming on his cheek. “What happened?” 

“I stopped to catch my breath and he sucker punched me.” It wasn’t the first time he had ran that trail, and at night there wasn’t a soul around until now.

“And that justified his death?” 

Their eyes met again, and Will swallowed. He moved closer, fingers curling in Hannibal’s shirt. “He wanted my wedding ring, and I told him no. Apparently that was a rational enough reason for him to try stabbing me.” 

“I see.” He leaned in, lips brushing Will’s. “A ring is trivial compared to your life.”

“You gave it to me, and he wasn’t going to take it.” 

Hannibal smiled, pleased by the small confession and kissed him, tongue sweeping across his lips and bringing the taste of blood and wine with it. Will held tighter to him, letting out a displeased huff when he pulled away. Hannibal chuckled. “Let’s clean this up and get you home.” He was being teased, tempted, toyed with. 

~

They got the body moved to the trunk of the car, Will starting to shake as they worked. Hannibal pulled off his jacket, handing it over to him. “Put it on.” 

“It’s just a little chilly is all.”

“You’re coming down from an adrenaline rush.” 

He slipped the jacket on, the smell of Hannibal’s cologne mixing with the scent of sweat and blood. His eyes flicked over his husband, catching the knowing smile. They climbed into the car, Hannibal starting it and switching on the heater. “Thank you.”

He reached over, taking Will’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “Of course, mano meilé.” 

Will relaxed as Hannibal took to the backroads. He was good at that, at finding the places where a body would not be discovered unless he wished it. It was a comfort knowing they wouldn’t have to run unless the move was deemed necessary. He was nearly asleep by the time they pulled off onto a dirt road, the bumping snapping him fully awake. “Where are we?”

Hannibal pulled over, putting the car in park, and switching on the brights. “Come and see.”

“Being mysterious isn’t as charming as you like to think.”

“Being mysterious is how I got you.” He unbuckled, pushing his door open. 

“Being a serial killer is how you got me.”

They both got out, moving around to the back of the car. “And there was no mystery in that?”

“Point taken, you’re charming and mysterious and good at what you do.” It was true, but that didn’t stop him from injecting a level of sarcasm into his tone. 

“I’m glad you finally noticed.” Hannibal popped the trunk, and together they lifted the mugger out. Will helped him carry the body to what looked like a valley. “Trust me.” Hannibal said when he saw the look on his face. 

He was surprised when the ground gave way beneath one of his feet and Hannibal quickly directed him to step somewhere else. The smell of wet earth and moss hit his nose. “A bog?”

“Such a curious place, don’t you think? You can be pulled under so easily. Here is good.” They dropped the body and started back to firmer ground. “It should be under by morning.”

“Again, thank you.” He sighed, feeling further drained. “Home?”

“Home.”

~

Chesapeake ran to them when they entered, yipping and whining as he sniffed at Will. “Down.” Hannibal ordered and the dog huffed at him but complied. “He is just as bad as you are.” 

“Keeps you on your toes.” Will smiled as they pulled their shoes off and he followed Hannibal to their room. 

He found himself on their bed, pinned to the mattress, breath leaving his lungs in a surprised rush. Lips pressed together, a sting of pain radiating through his mouth as the metallic taste of blood washed over his tongue. He knew he had a cut somewhere, not that it mattered, not when he was being pressed flush to the bed, Hannibal drinking him in. Fingers slipped into his hair, tugging his head back, and exposing his neck. “No shower?” A warm tongue swept over his skin, played at his throat and collarbone. It was the only answer he needed. Blood and death and vengeance were like an aphrodisiac to his monster. A hand slipped beneath his shirt, pushing the material up and he arched into the touch. Hannibal pulled back, licking his lips, and a shiver of delight ran through Will. 

“Open your mouth.” Will followed the command, the bloody shirt stuffed between his teeth, the irony taste of his attacker’s blood crashing over his taste buds. “Hold onto that, don’t let go.” 

All he could do was nod, his eyes falling closed, a soft whine pushed from his throat as Hannibal’s tongue lapped at his chest, his teeth sinking into him. Hands slid over his ribs, nails dragging lightly along sensitive spots, so he wiggled, his breaths nasally huffs of pleasure. His shorts and briefs were dragged off and discarded. 

“What a beautiful sight, mano sirdie.” The bed shifted and he opened his eyes, watching Hannibal undress, fingers itching to explore, mouth watering in anticipation of tasting him. He hoped he could see in the way his body reacted to every exposed part of him, in how his eyes begged for just a little. “Think of this as a reward for handling that nuisance.” Will nodded again. “Such a good boy.” 

~

Will’s weight lay on his arms and chest, hips in the air. His eyes were covered, rendering him blind and oversensitive to Hannibal’s touch. The shirt was still stuffed in his mouth, muffling his moans and he had his nose buried in the sleeves of Hannibal’s jacket, the smell of his cologne only adding to his need for his husband. Hannibal lay over him, one hand playing over his chest and stomach, the other between his legs and curled around him. He could feel his breath against his ear, even that amplified by his lack of sight. He pressed back against him. 

“You must be patient, Will.” A kiss was pressed to his temple. “Good things come to those who wait, mongoose.” Fingers found his nipple, pinched and twisted so he jumped and whimpered. “Can you be patient for me?” He nodded and another kiss was planted on the side of his head. 

He was kept teetering on the edge, every bit of him agonizingly overstimulated as he was denied his release. It was a surprise, and a relief when he was turned onto his back and Hannibal moved to straddle him. He choked on his cry as he was guided into him. He was pulled upright, the shirt pulled from his mouth, the blindfold removed as lip crashed against his. He took the opportunity to twist Hannibal beneath him, slightly irritated. He held to Hannibal’s shoulders as he drove into him, feeling his fingers cling to his back, heels digging into the backs of his thighs to pull him forward. It was almost a shock when Will finally flowed into him, biting down on his lip hard enough that he split it. He ran his tongue over the wound, tasting him even as he mumbled an apology. 

They lay like this for a few moments, languidly kissing each other, hands lovingly tracing each other as they came down from the high of their lovemaking. A shower soon followed, and they found themselves back in bed, Will lying behind Hannibal with an arm wrapped around him, half awake. Fingers traced the back of his hand in relaxing circles and he kissed the back of Hannibal’s neck. “You did so well, mano meilé.” 

“Such high praise.” 

“I believe you more than deserve it.”

“I expected punishment for dragging you out in the middle of the night.”

“Never, I’m quite proud.”

Will sighed. “Good to know, I’ll be sure to get mugged more often.” 

Hannibal turned, arms pulling Will closer. “I recommend you do not. While I enjoy sharing these moments with you, I would prefer not having to move again.”

“I’m only teasing, I’ll be good, I promise.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead. “We should get rid of my clothes.”

“I will later, for now, rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“And I wouldn’t want to go against those, now would I?”

“No, you would not.”


End file.
